


Cold As Cold Can Be (Let The Rain Come Down)

by NoStrings_OnMe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Prince!Will, Slow Burn, Spanking, submissive!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStrings_OnMe/pseuds/NoStrings_OnMe
Summary: Prince William Graham is forced into an arranged marriage with Hannibal Lecter, for the convenience of their families. When Hannibal realizes the extent of Will's inexperience, Will seeks the help of his best friend to bring his skills up to his new husband's standards. In the meantime, he does all he can to convince Hannibal that he is worthy of being his partner.Title from "Into the Ocean" by Blue October
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cold As Cold Can Be (Let The Rain Come Down)

**Author's Note:**

> written for my darling Megan, my eternal muse and editor.

Prince William sighed, adjusting his cloak once more. He stood before the tall, ornate mirror, the flicker of the candlelight illuminating his reflection. Indeed, he looked glorious, adorned in the finest silks and satins of the land, his shirt button tightly against his torso and his pants tailored to fit.

But despite all of this, Will was nervous. Terrified even.

He was to be married this evening to King Hannibal Lecter, one of the most powerful and – _dare he say?_ – dangerous figures in all of the land. It was not his first choice, to be entirely honest, but Will’s father insisted because of this marriage’s potential for land aggregation and power acquisition for the Graham family name. Will, the youngest of five children and the only son, was beholden to his father’s wishes.

It was this, or to be drafted into the war.

“M’lord?” a voice called from the doorway. Will turned to see one of the handmaids, Veronica, waiting for him. “It shan’t be long now.” 

Will nodded, closing his eyes. “In a minute,” he called, and she shut the door quietly. He took one last deep breath before following her down the steps into the great hall.

It was full of people, noisy and humid with breath and wine flowing freely. The audience quieted as he approached the aisle, though, taking their seats. He waited for the priest’s cue before making his way up to the altar, purposefully avoiding eye contact with his future husband awaiting there. After a long speech about trust, fidelity, and faith, the priest began to recite the vows.

“I do,” a soft voice murmured, and for the first time, Will raised his eyes to meet those of his betrothed.

Hannibal was dressed in all black, save for a white collared shirt unbuttoned just below his collar. The richness of the fabric was evident even without touch. His silver hair was combed back just so, but a tousled piece or two fell into his eyes, highlighting their amber hue. He looked at Will intensely, following his every move.

The priest turned to Will, eyebrows raised, clearly urging him to say the line.

“I do,” Will whispered, and cheers erupted from the audience. Over the din, the priest pronounced them husbands, simultaneously solidifying the rule of their families’ two kingdoms. Hannibal reached forward and gently gripped Will’s chin, leaving him no choice but to lean forward and meet the other man in a soft kiss.

Hannibal’s lips were soft, pressing into Will’s with the utmost control. Will could feel their noses brush together, the scruff on his chin scratching Hannibal’s smooth face. Before he could react properly, Hannibal pulled back, but his hand remained on Will’s chin for a short moment. He seemed to smirk lightly, but the expression disappeared as quickly as it came as he wrapped Will into his arms and walked him back down the aisle, nodding politely and smiling appropriately at the rousing cheers from the crowd. Hannibal guided him to the suite in the back of the ballroom, where the two were expected to spend the rest of the night consummating their contract.

“Hi,” Will said lamely, tugging again at his vest. He looked at the floor, then at the bed, then back at the floor.

“Hello,” Hannibal replied smoothly, undoing his outer shirt. He draped it over a chair, and Will was forced to look at him. The white shirt hung loosely on his chiseled chest, coarse hairs peeking out of the deep v-neck.

He gulped.

As Hannibal moved closer to him, Will instinctively backed up, accidentally hitting his knees against the frame of the bed. “S-sorry,” he mumbled, but Hannibal merely shot him a tight smile, sitting himself into the chair.

“I understand,” Hannibal answered, beginning to remove his shoes. The room was painfully silent for a few moments before Will was able to speak.

“I just- I don’t know, how, um,- I’ve never…”

Hannibal simply continued to undress, folding his clothes neatly on the dresser until he was wearing only his loose undershirt and a pair of breeches. He allowed Will to continue his stumbling apology, climbing into the large bed and underneath the thick blankets. Without a word, he blew out the candle on the nightstand and laid down fully against the pillows.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered, still frozen in the center of the room.

“Goodnight, William,” Hannibal said quietly, not even bothering to turn to look at his new husband.

“Aren’t you going to- I mean, shouldn’t we…?”

Hannibal finally turned to look at him, his eyes steely in the darkness. “I will not force you to do anything you are not comfortable with,” he said evenly. “Clearly, you have no interest in me. You find me repulsive. We will simply act the part until it is convenient to separate.” Not waiting for a reply, he turned back over, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders.

Will stood for a moment, shocked, before he began to undress as well, maintaining a similar level of modesty. He slipped into bed beside Hannibal, careful not to disturb the balance of the mattress too much. He slept restlessly that night, worried sick about his new position.

Deeply anxious that Hannibal had misunderstood Will’s feelings.

In fact, Will was woefully attracted to Hannibal. One look at the man’s sharp cheekbones and luscious lips had been enough to sell him on the sham of a marriage. He ached through the ceremony, waiting for the moment that Hannibal would carry them behind closed doors and make Will his forever.

However, Will was entirely inexperienced with the art of intercourse. He had pleasured himself many times, of course, in the privacy of his own room, with his own hand as a tool, but he was sure that this was quite different than such an event.

A man of Hannibal’s stature, surely, had taken many a lover before the wedding. Will was incredibly worried that he would never measure up, and that Hannibal would shun him for the rest of their days together.

If there was one thing that Will could not manage, it was rejection.

As he laid beside his new lover, his breath quickened in his chest, and he felt a tear slip from his eye. He held back his sobs as he inched closer to sleep, wondering what to do about his predicament.

The next morning, when Will awoke, he was alone in the bedchambers. The left side of the bed was made up, pillows plumped as if no one had slept there the night before. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, relieved himself in the chamber pot, and redressed in casual clothes before making his way to the dining hall. Hannibal was still nowhere to be found.

Will ate his breakfast slowly, contemplating his dilemma. As he chewed his bread, his eyes caught side of Alana Bloom, the princess of a nearby kingdom who had attended the wedding the night before. Will and Alana had always been close, and indeed at one time, Will’s father had proposed a marriage between the two of them. While Will had been ecstatic, Alana’s father had declined, instead favoring a marriage for Alana with the Verger family across the river. Military control of the bridge between their kingdoms, apparently, was of more interest to her father than any gold Will’s father could offer.

In any event, Will and Alana parted amicably, but with lingering feelings between the two.

When they made eye contact across the dining room, Will smiled, and Alana quirked her eyebrow. She licked her lips slowly, inclining her head toward the bedchambers from which Will had just emerged. Will shook his head imperceptibly, before inclining his head toward the back door, the one that led to the courtyard. In their days as young, promising lovers, Alana and Will had spent many a night under the cover of the trees. The courtyard held a special significance for them, still, a reminder of the youth they had lost.

“So, how’d it go?” Alana asked as soon as they were alone, sitting on one of the fallen trees. “Was his dick huge? I know it’s huge.”

Will sighed, reclining on the ground in front of her, his head resting on the tree. “Nothing happened,” he admitted, defeated. “He could tell I was nervous, and he just went to bed.”

Alana frowned. “Will, he’s your husband,” she stated, confused. “He didn’t fuck you?”

“Not even his mouth,” Will whined, turning his head to bury it in her skirts. “Alana, I need your help,” he moaned.

“I’m not fucking your husband for you,” she declared, petting Will’s curls delicately anyway. “Sorry, babe.”

Will rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see. “That’s not what I meant,” he corrected her. He trailed his finger lightly in the dirt, avoiding her gaze. “I need…other kinds of help.”

“I see,” Alana mused, continuing her ministrations. “We could probably make that work. I’d have to ask Margo, though,” he amended, referring to her wife. “But she’s pretty flexible. She’s always looking for a new plaything.”

“Tonight, then?” Will asked, looking up at her, eyes wide. “God, Alana, I’m so sorry to ask you, but I want him so badly,” he keened. “I want to make him proud,” he whispered, and Alana cooed in response.

“Come by after dark,” she assured him. “We’ll be ready for him.”

Will arrived promptly, and the doorman let him in without a fuss. He had told Hannibal he was taking a walk to clear his head, but the other man had dismissed him with a gentle nod of his head, not taking his eyes off of his book. Will had suppressed his audible disappointment before wandering off.

“Will!” Margo welcomed him, pressing a chalice of wine into his hands. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

Will smiled tightly, nodding at Alana, who was reclined on the bed in a light blue night dress. “Thank you, Margo,” he said sincerely, taking a sip of wine. “I know what this must mean to you.”

She rolled her eyes, caressing his shoulder. “Alana told me all about you and your new man. I understand! We would be happy to help,” she purred, moving closer to him.

Will steeled himself this time, grabbing her waist instinctively. She grinned in approval, kissing him quickly on the jaw before hopping into the bed with her wife. “Join us,” she insisted, patting the bedspread. Will shucked his shoes before climbing onto the bed, where Alana quickly accosted him. She untied his undershirt, tossing it onto the floor, before pushing him back onto the pillows.

“What shall we do with him?” Margo mused, kissing at Alana’s neck. Alana moaned lightly, leaning into the kiss. She pushed open Will’s thighs, much to his surprise, and tugged down his trousers, leaving him bare.

“I think we should test his mouth,” Alana decided, leaning over Will’s body. “Get the strap, dear?” she asked lightly. Margo hummed in response, while Will sucked in a nervous breath.

“Relax,” she whispered against his cheek, nipping gently. “This will be good for you. And for Hannibal.”

Margo buckled the instrument onto her wife, slicking the leather head up with decadent oils. Alana kneed up the bed until she was even with Will’s mouth, pulling it open sharply. “Suck,” she commanded, lowering her hips. “Take it all.”

Will did just that, gagging a bit at the initial intrusion. Margo rested her hand at the junction of his throat, easing the press. “That’s it,” she crooned, as Alana began to fuck back into his throat slowly.

Will’s eyes widened initially, but Alana reassured him with her face, and he relaxed into the motion, moving his hands to her hips. He gripped them tightly, pulling her ever closer to his mouth,

“Good, swallow,” Margo breathed, lying beside Will, hand still on his neck. Will moaned around the leather phallus, his lips pursed and red, drooling. Alana arched further, hitting the back of his throat. When Will made a move to get up, Margo tightened her grip on his throat, pressing him into the bed.

“Hannibal will want you to have all of it,” she insisted, stroking his chest. Will nodded around the dildo, opening his jaw further to accommodate it. When Alana felt he had done enough, she eased it out of his throat, and Will coughed a few times to clear the oil from his tongue.

“When you take Hannibal’s, don’t cough,” Margo advised, sitting behind Alana and toying absently with her breasts. “He won’t like that.”

“Got it,” Will rasped, wiping his lips. “So am I ready?”

Alana laughed as she moaned, Margo moving her hand deftly to her clit. Alana rode her hand harshly as she answered Will.

“Come back – tomorrow,” she instructed him breathlessly, closing her eyes and leaning back into Margo’s embrace. “We need to work on your – ass,” she finished, and Will knew when he has outstayed his welcome. As Margo pinned Alana to the bed, her thick hair falling in curtains over Alana’s face, Will dressed quietly, slipping out the bedroom door to the sound of their lovemaking.

To have an arrangement as theirs, Will wished silently, as he returned to his loveless bedroom. Hannibal was still awake, reading a large tome in the candlelight, but he responded listlessly to Will’s niceties, leading the other man to curl up lonely in bed.

 _Soon_ , he thought, his throat still burning with the stretch of Alana’s strap. _Soon, I’ll have him._

The next day, Will woke late, and unsurprisingly, Hannibal was already gone. To get some of the adrenaline out of his system, Will decided to go horseback riding around the countryside. He dressed appropriately and made his way to the stables, where the hand already had his horse prepared.

“Are you and Sir Lecter planning to ride together?” the boy asked, and Will almost fell off of his horse at the question. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, attempting to keep his voice cool and even.

The saddle boy continued adjusting the straps on Will’s saddle, unbothered. “Sir Lecter rode off mere moments ago,” he said, oblivious to Will’s panic. “Off to the east.”

 _This is my chance,_ Will thought, and tipped the boy a coin for his efforts. “Yes,” he lied smoothly. “I’ll be on my way now.” The boy nodded as Will’s horse kicked up and took off in the direction of Hannibal.

He caught up with him sooner rather than later, as Hannibal was taking a relaxed ride rather than a strong gallop. Will pulled his horse up to Hannibal’s side, swallowing his disappointment as Hannibal attempted to increase his pace in response.

“How’re you doing?” Will began, cursing himself for not having a more interesting topic of discussion.

“Just fine,” Hannibal replied, bringing his horse to a trot. Will followed suit, and soon the two were neck-in-neck moving through the forest.

“I wasn’t following you,” Will clarified, breaking the awkward silence. Hannibal spared him a side glance before returning to the road ahead. “I was just also out for a ride.”

“I’m sure,” Hannibal assured him coolly. “Why would you be following me?” he asked rhetorically, but Will pressed on.

“Well, you know, we got off to kind of a rough start the other night,” he explained. “I thought you might want to, I don’t know, talk.”

Hannibal almost snorted, although the noise he made was too dignified for such a descriptor. “Talk about what?” he asked simply.

Will sighed heavily, bringing his horse to a full stop. Surprisingly, Hannibal did the same. “About why you won’t have sex with me,” Will answered, voice breaking only slightly.

Hannibal’s eyes sort of widened at the word, but he maintained his composure. “I will not fuck an unwilling participant, Will,” Hannibal asserted sternly, and Will’s bones chilled at the authority in his voice. “Regardless of our relations.”

Hannibal kicked his horse to begin moving on, but Will reached across the clearing, gripping his wrist harshly. He surprised himself in this bold action, which was rewarded with Hannibal’s equally surprised face. He seemed to be asking for an explanation, so Will dismounted, prompting Hannibal to meet him halfway. They stood near their respective horses, tension thick in the air, before Will spoke.

“I want you,” he said, voice low and heavy. “I just don’t know how.”

“How?” Hannibal mused, moving closer.

“I mean, I’ve had some practice, but-”

“You mean with Alana,” Hannibal finished, and Will’s mouth gaped. Hannibal chuckled, resting his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“I can smell her scent on you,” he said simply, brushing the hair from Will’s forehead.

“We didn’t do anything-” Will began, before Hannibal was pressed flush against him. The older man had Will’s skull cupped in his hand, a strong grip on his hip with his other hand.

“I know,” Hannibal whispered, before kissing Will forcefully on the lips.

It was unlike Will had ever experienced before. Hannibal’s tongue moved between his teeth, licking at his palate, and Will instinctively bit back at Hannibal’s lower lip. The other man groaned low in his stomach, empowering Will to grip his waist back. They held each other forcefully, kissing messily, before Hannibal pushed him back suddenly. Will braced himself against a tree, all at once afraid and violently turned on by his husband’s gaze.

“Show me what you have learned,” Hannibal grumbled, and Will sank immediately to his knees. Hannibal unzipped his trousers, stepping toward Will, who swallowed him whole at once.

He was much bigger than Alana’s leather substitute, but the techniques he had learned the night before were quite applicable. He gulped deeper, licking at the lead and reaching up to fondle Hannibal’s balls. He could hear the other man’s pleasure approaching, so he doubled down on his efforts, sucking hard and opening the back of his throat in preparation for Hannibal’s release.

When his man’s grip tightened in his thick curls, Will closed his eyes tighter, and let the hot liquid flow down his throat. He didn’t choke once, thanking Alana silently in his head, and pulled off after a moment. He blinked quickly, tears caught in his lashes.

“Bend over the stump,” Hannibal commanded, gripping the back of Will’s neck and forcing him over a chopped tree in the middle of the clearing. He pulled the back of Will’s trousers down over his ass, leaving it exposed to the cold morning air.

“Let’s see how badly you really want it,” Hannibal ruminated, his hand molding around Will’s cheek. Will sucked in a breath, arching his back in preparation for what was coming. A sharp blow from Hannibal’s riding crop landed on the meat of his thigh, and Will couldn’t help but let out a gasp. The next blow landed right on his ass, and Will yelled loudly that time. This went on for several minutes, but Will never let up from his bent position.

After the last lash, Hannibal caressed his bottom, his large, calloused hand a welcome sensation. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Will’s neck. “Meet me in our bedroom after midnight,” he whispered, before mounting his horse again and riding off faster than Will could hope to catch him.

Will laid over the log for a few moments more, retrieving his breath, before trying to pull his pants back up over his ass. The red welts from Hannibal’s crop were inflamed and hot as he tried to find a comfortable position in the saddle, but the feeling he carried with him was enough to soothe the ride home.

“Alana!” Will burst into her room after dinner, finding her reclined in her bed with a novel. A plate of grapes and a goblet of wine sat on her nightstand. “I need you to open my ass,” he asked breathlessly.

At the same moment, Margo exited the en suite bathroom, her face and baby hair damp from her nightly wash. “Baby boy needs a pegging,” she murmured as Alana marked her book and set it on her table. As Margo prepared the strap, Will laid flat and naked on the bed.

“It’s fine,” he assured the two women, as they raised his hips to place a pillow and saw the dark red welts. “It was…consensual.”

“Hannibal did this?!” Margo squealed, fingering one of the marks. Will winced but nodded.

“In the meadow today, on a ride.”

The two women looked at each other before Margo dipped her fingers in the oil, rubbing them lightly on Will’s ass. “This still might hurt,” she warned him, before dipping one knuckle in.

Will’s body seized, but relaxed as Alana soothingly rubbed his abdomen. Soon, Margo slipped another finger in, scissoring them in tandem.

“Fuck,” Will begged, arching his hips up. Margo laughed, inserting another finger, and Will positively keened.

“I think he’s ready, dear,” she nodded to Alana, who in turn slicked up the strap and positioned herself at Will’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” she asked, as Margo sat above his head, her thighs tucked around his ears.

Will nodded, and she slid it in in one thrust. He inhaled sharply, but Alana just grinned, pulling out in one slick movement. She pushed back in, slower, and Will continued to breathe heavily.

“I don’t want you to come,” she instructed him, rubbing at her own clit above the harness. “Save that for Hannibal, later tonight.”

Will nodded jerkily, grasping desperately at the sheets. Margo guided one of his hands up, to twist at her breast, her own breath shaky as Will’s thick fingers played with her nipple.

“Go ahead and rub her,” Alana told Will, thrusting harder. “Let me see her come.”

Will obeyed easily, twisting his arm behind his head to thumb at Margo’s clit. Under Alana’s words, he brought her to orgasm, kicking and screaming.

“I believe you’re ready,” Margo gasped, as Alana petted her face soothingly.

Will’s ass ached and his dick was pulsing, precoma gathering at the tip, but he nodded anyway. He tugged on a pair of pants over the pressing erection, as well as a shirt, before bidding goodbye to the two women who were now wrapped up in each other.

When he arrived at his own bedroom, Will paused before the door. He straightened his shirt before opening it, finding Hannibal tucked in his own side of the bed, reading by candlelight. The man barely spared a glance at him.

Will undressed slowly, folding his clothes carefully. This seemed to gather Hannibal’s attention, who watched the process with interest. When Will was fully naked, he crawled into the bed, spread over Hannibal’s lap.

“I’m ready,” he murmured against his husband’s neck, before tugging down his sleep trousers. Without warning, he took Hannibal fully in his mouth, sucking just as Alana and Margo taught him. He laved his tongue over Hannibal’s shaft, feeling the man get harder and harder. When he began to leak, Will pulled back, licking gently at the tip. He grazed his teeth along Hannibal’s foreskin, his tongue lapping at the moisture.

When he could feel Hannibal’s balls tighten, the other man pulled Will up by his neck, pushing him into the mattress. Fingers were shoved roughly against his lips, which he licked enthusiastically. They were then pressed against his ass, gentle enough not to cause damage but forcefully enough to demonstrate Hannibal’s need. Will reached into the nightstand to retrieve the tin of oil he had borrowed from his friends, offering it to his lover.

Hannibal grunted his assent, slicking three fingers generously. After prepping Will to an full stretch, he did himself, sliding in to the hilt. They both moaned loudly, Hannibal gripping Will’s shoulders tight enough to leave bruises.

Will didn’t mind.

He rocked his hips back to meet Hannibal, and the two of them found a rhythm. Soon enough, Hannibal’s breath quickened, his thrusts erratic, and he emptied into Will. Will collapsed into the bed, rutting at the sheets. Hannibal, surprisingly, reached underneath him, tugging harshly at his dick without pulling his own from Will’s ass.

When Will finally came, Hannibal pulled out slowly, uncharacteristically gentle. He pulled Will against his chest, spooning him underneath the soft blankets.

“I knew that you wanted me,” Hannibal finally said, fingers trailing along Will’s bicep. He could feel his lover tense in his arms at the confession, so he went on. “But I also knew that you were not ready.”

“So, you wanted me to fuck Alana?” Will asked, not accusatory, but curious.

“I was curious what would happen,” Hannibal said simply.

Will was silent for a moment before curling deeply against his husband. “You were right,” he admitted quietly. “I wasn’t ready for you.”

“I know,” Hannibal assured him, kissing up the taut tendons of his neck. “I love you, mylimasis,” he whispered softly.

“Always,” Will replied, before settling into a deep sleep.


End file.
